


酒吧后巷

by Ash_C



Category: Blur (Band), British Singers RPF, Damon Albarn - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_C/pseuds/Ash_C
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	酒吧后巷

**一**

这世界上有无数想要和liam上床的人，男人或者女人。哪怕他今晚真的只是想出来喝杯酒发个呆，还是很难避免一进酒吧就成为关注焦点的事实。那些勉强算得上和他认识的酒友大声起哄：“这是谁来了！是我们的第一名！”他扬扬酒杯算是回应，然后继续闷头喝酒。

他在这一刻并不是很享受备受瞩目的感觉，但也谈不上讨厌。毕竟什么能比Noel更讨厌呢？Liam想不明白，他哥怎么能那么随便，随便地写歌，随便地表演，随便地参加派对然后和liam不喜欢的人喝得酩酊大醉，随便地亲吻他，然后再转头随便地把别的姑娘带回家。他那副德行，好像什么都不在乎，什么都唾手可得，好像他是坐拥一切的上帝。他恨透了Noel那个样子，也许。

人们可不知道Liam在想什么，有两个，或者五个姑娘来搭话过，几乎每个都穿着暴露，捏着嗓子和他聊天的时候还故意用胸蹭他的手臂或者后背。Liam兴致乏乏地抬眼，然后又低头。“都是婊子。”他嘟囔了一句，已经数不清自己喝了多少杯，也不知道面前的酒是自己点的还是别人送的。

但是你知道，永远不要随便吃陌生人给的东西。

**二**

“该死的天气。”Damon真是焦虑极了，他快被媒体压得喘不过气。他烦透了走到哪儿人们都开始放oasis的歌，他烦透了人们拿中产阶级给他们打标签，他烦透了派对上Liam说“我们是第一，但你们不是”的时候那副臭屁样子。他不知道他做错了什么，但是总有人给他们喝倒彩。graham已经拒绝见他有一段时间了，几乎没有其他人能分担他的焦虑。Damon的心理和生理上都被压抑，怎样都无法平复心情去面对那场被炒作起来的所谓的“英伦大战”。

他狠狠地踢了一脚酒瓶，漫无目的地走在大街上。托这场没由来的大雨的福，他的兜帽卫衣已经湿了。他随便拐进了一个小巷子，站在酒吧后门窄小的棚子下暂且避雨。他听见门内人声鼎沸，好像在搞什么疯狂的邪教仪式。Damon不在乎，也懒得关注，他只知道他最好还是别进去。

忽然身边的空气流动了，酒吧后门被突然打开，走出来一个脚步不稳的略微弯着腰的人。“不要脸的女人...真是...回去...”那个人含糊地咒骂着。Damon怎么会认不出这个他怀恨在心的声音，他一把抓住那个人的胳膊，眼睛立刻就撞上了对方雾蒙蒙的，该死的蓝眼睛。

**三**

“看看这是谁？”Damon上下扫了一遍Liam，看到他两腿间的凸起，戏谑地笑了笑，“噢，我们伟大的第一名先生，绿洲乐队最招人爱的主唱，怎么会这么狼狈，连生理问题都没法解决？”“滚，你个垃圾乐队的烂货，我的事还不轮不到你管。”Liam愤怒地想要挣脱被Damon钳制的手，但是他被下了药的身体可没那么听话，还被整个人都压在了潮湿的墙上。雨水的凉气透过衣服渗入身体，他颤抖了。

Damon像看笑话似的看着Liam一副反抗不了的样子，这大概是他近日最顺心的事了。他想把这件事搞得更顺心一点。于是伸手揉了一把Liam的凸起。Liam绝对不想让面前这个人碰他，但是Damon的手隔着裤子碰到他的阴茎的时候，他感觉到血液涌了进去，他的海绵体更加膨胀，整个人都滚烫极了。他还没来得及打掉Damon的手，一声呻吟就从齿缝中流了出来。他发誓，他真的不想这样。

Damon倒是被Liam的顺从惊到了，这声娇滴滴的呻吟可不太像那个每天嘴上要操天操地一万遍的“摇滚明星”的作风。但他莫名从中得到了一丝征服感，于是手上的动作更加猖狂。隔靴搔痒可不够，他大胆地把手伸进Liam的裤子，把玩着他的阴茎，轻轻抚摸着他的卵蛋，他不是第一次摸别人的阴茎，他和graham在罗马度假的时候曾在一片没人的海滩上醉酒了，那是他第一次和男人做，看着日落达到了高潮。有了第一次就有无数次，这就像实验，他总是很好奇新的东西。但是眼前的Liam失了魂一般地没有反抗，鬼知道为什么。

Liam已经不太控制得了自己了，他现在唯一知道的就是有人把他摸得很舒服，但是那双手他太陌生了，他也很抗拒这种不粗暴的试探。突然他被扒掉了裤子，按在了墙上。他靠着一丝清醒想要抽身逃走，但是背后的人把他压得死死的。Liam勃起的阴茎触碰到了墙壁，敏感的龟头摩擦到了墙壁，一阵痛感触电般的涌了上来，带来了一点理智，他大叫：“我操你妈的DamonAlbarn，放开我！你他妈的在犯罪！”

随即肛门处的刺痛就让Liam说不清楚话了。“你叫吧。”Damon的声音中不失愤怒，“你让全世界都看看你这个摇滚巨星是怎么被我操的。”Damon进入了Liam，但他很讶异Liam似乎是被做过扩张一样，没有第一次被进入的生涩和紧缩。“不是第一次？嗯？”他觉得很好笑，谁能想到现在两大最热门的乐队的主唱都和男人睡过。“你知道叫也没用的吧，只会让我更想用力。这里没人会来，更何况这里楼上住的都是妓女，谁都会以为只是有人在养家糊口而已。”Damon在Liam的耳边说，一手搭在他的腰上，一手用力上下摸着Liam的阴茎，又复仇般狠狠地在他体内顶撞了两下。

Liam下意识缩紧了内壁，吞吐着Damon的屌。但他又不想让Damon得逞，压抑住自己的呻吟，不让他从自己被欺辱的声音中得到快感。Damon的动作逐渐粗鲁起来，让他想到...让他想到他那个禽兽哥哥。几年前在他们那间窄小的屋子里，Noel也是这么粗暴地第一次上了他的弟弟。那只是为了发泄，他知道Noel不是爱他，他只是碰巧没有姑娘操，也碰巧有一个比姑娘还娇嫩的弟弟。前列腺被一次一次撞击着，情潮席卷而来，Liam的意识已经模糊了。他闻到了Noel身上的大麻味道，闻到了像极了地下室的潮湿墙壁的味道，他感受到了后庭的温度，他在被把玩。Noel那个混蛋，又在戏弄他，Noel喝醉了，酒气熏天的时候就把Liam压在身下，干到他喘不过气。

Damon兴奋极了，阴茎前所未有的硬挺，心理快感绝对大于生理快感。他疯狂地抽插，白羊座的兽性暴露无遗。很久都没有这么放肆地干了，他一直是个温柔的人，对待男女性伴侣他都很体贴。但是现在他不用压抑自己了，身下这个人就是个性爱机器，他掐住Liam的脖子，看见他因为缺氧而涨红的耳朵和皮肤，像是要把Liam操坏一样，每一次深入都带着破坏的力度。摇滚明星？不是一样要被他操的神志不清。Damon可以征服榜首，同样也可以征服这个第一名先生。Liam咬着嘴唇忍着不发出声音，偶尔随着喘气传出几声娇哼，黏腻地像Damon手里那根敏感的阴茎不受控地流出的液体。

Liam好像叫了他哥哥的名字，他也不知道为什么。但是他满脑子都是Noel那副暴君的样子。他甚至想让自己被操的更狠一点。是不是只要他服软，他愿意献身，他愿意主动在Noel坐下的时候拉开他的裤子拉链给他认真地口上半个小时，他的哥哥就能回头看看他，看看他亲爱的弟弟到底有多爱他。  
他叫了Noel的名字，他射了，前列腺高潮也跟着一同到来。

  
他几乎站不住。

**四**

Damon射在了Liam身体里，然后缓缓拔出。精液带着温度，顺着Liam的腿流了下来。他用力捏了一下Liam的臀部，留下了一个红印子，仿佛是为了证明刚刚的一切都真实发生了，他真的上了这个万人敬仰的傻逼Liam。

看着Liam软下来的身体，他犹豫了一下，还是扶住了他，就像那个温柔的Damon会做的一样。

Damon又对上了Liam的眼睛。两双蓝色直视着对方。一个像天空，一个像海洋。

他们的鼻尖相触。

他们没有接吻。


End file.
